1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motion analysis device and corresponding clamping mechanism for sensing motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to improve performance, golfers often seek instruction and feedback on golf swing technique. For example, a swing coach may evaluate a golfer's swing motion during a lesson, and provide critique based on ideal characteristics of a swing. Additionally, devices that optically track the motion of a golf club during a golf swing are used, e.g., when fitting a golfer for custom clubs. Further, products are available that attach to the golf club and measure motion for swing analysis.
Accuracy is of high importance if motion sensors attached to a golf club are to be used in swing analysis. In this case, any movement of the motion sensor relative to the golf club during the swing introduces inaccuracies into the swing analysis, thereby decreasing the reliability of such analyses. Previous shaft-mounted motion sensing devices incorporate arrangements and materials that may not adequately withstand the forces generated during a golf swing, which may consequently result in material failure and unwanted sensor movements.